The Mystery of the Missing Cookies
by ps9906
Summary: Merry Christmas to everyone!  Here's my holiday story!  With the plot thought up by my six-year-old granddaughter, all I had to do was fill in the blanks.  I hope you enjoy our present to you!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**The Mystery of the Missing Cookies**

Trixie Belden surveyed her mom's kitchen with satisfaction. Not only had they managed to make more than six dozen Christmas cookies to take to the children's ward of the local hospital, they had also managed to clean up the entire mess. Trixie and her two best friends, Honey Wheeler and Diana Lynch, had finished a successful day.

"What next, Trixie?" Honey asked as she started packing the cookies in the container Mrs. Belden had generously supplied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I definitely need a change of clothes," Trixie spread out her hands helplessly. "I always manage to get flour all over me when I bake."

"Let's all go upstairs," suggested Diana. "I think I could use a good freshening up, as well."

"This last batch of cookies needs to cool anyway," added Honey.

"Maybe we can get drag Jim or Brian away from the basketball game with Mart and Dan," Trixie told them as they passed Bobby and the Lynch twins. Although it was late December, the weather remained mild, at least for New York anyway. "We'll need a ride to the hospital." Glancing at the younger boys as they played video games, she called to them, "Stay out of the cookies, guys."

"I'm sure Brian or Jim would be glad to help," Di teased her friends. "In fact, I'll bet they both fight for the pleasure."

"And I'll bet Mart tags along," Trixie grinned back at Diana.

The girls laughed and joked as they got ready for their trip to the hospital. They were still laughing as they headed downstairs back to the kitchen. However, the container of cookies was missing. Even the ones cooling in the pan were gone.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Trixie. "Who is the wise guy that hid the cookies?"

"Maybe it's the terrible trio," suggested Diana.

"Bobby!" Trixie shouted to her younger brother. "Get in here right now!"

"Gosh, Trixie," Bobby complained, "you made me lose with all that yelling."

"Where are the cookies?" Trixie asked impatiently. "I hope you haven't eaten them."

"We only ate one each, I promise," Bobby answered. "Just ask Larry or Terry."

"Where are the rest then?" Trixie demanded. "Hand them over!"

"I don't know," Bobby denied. "Ask Mart. He was in here, too."

Throwing her hands up, Trixie looked helplessly at her friends.

"Mart!" Diana yelled as she went out the kitchen door.

"What is it, my sweet?" Mart asked jovially.

Trixie rolled her eyes at her brother. Of all the male Bob-Whites, Mart was the most vocal in his feelings for his girlfriend. "Sweets," she said to her brother, "are exactly what we are looking for."

"You're looking at the right one then," Mart grinned at Diana as he spoke.

Diana blushed and smiled back. "I think she means the Christmas cookies. Did you guys notice a container in the kitchen?"

Jim walked over to the girls, bouncing the basketball as he walked. "Are the cookies ready, Trix? I can give you girls a lift to the hospital whenever you're ready."

"That's just it, Jim," Trixie explained. "The cookies were ready and now they are missing, and if you guys are playing a joke…"

Brian had joined them by then and frowned at Mart. "_**We**_ didn't play a joke, did we?"

"Honest," Mart protested holding his hand in the air, "I don't know what happened to the cookies, I promise."

Trixie crossed her arms and looked at her brother. "Hmph," she mumbled, "then what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Okay," he admitted, "I did snitch one or two."

"Anyone else?" Trixie looked meaningfully at Jim and Brian.

Both boys grinned sheepishly before Brian confessed, "Only a couple of them."

"Me, too," Jim added. "They were very good by the way." He flashed his best smile.

"Thank you," Trixie smiled back at Jim, and then she glanced around. "Where's Dan?"

"Uh, well," Jim stuttered, "he took a few cookies back to Mr. Maypenny."

"It still doesn't add up." Honey looked puzzled. "We made over six dozen cookies."

"And decorated over six dozen cookies," Di chimed in.

"Let's look in the kitchen again," Jim suggested. "Maybe you overlooked them."

"A large plastic container?" Trixie arched her eyes at Jim.

Jim grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Shamus. You know you like mysteries."

Relenting, Trixie laughed and allowed him to pull her into the kitchen. It didn't take long before they conceded defeat. They even searched the rest of the downstairs.

"I suppose we could make more," Honey sighed, "but we'll have to hurry. The children's Christmas party is tonight. The presents we bought are still here, aren't they?"

"They are in the car," Brian assured her. "I put them there earlier."

"Are you sure?" Trixie questioned. "It would be awful if those were missing, too."

"I'll check while you get the stuff to make more cookies," Brian told her.

"Thank goodness Moms keeps plenty of baking supplies," Trixie said as she began pulling out the recently used utensils and cookies sheets.

"We'll help," Jim offered. "Just tell us what to do."

"I could make some of them at my house," Honey suggested.

"And I could make some at my house," Diana agreed. "I have to take Bobby and the twins there anyway."

"Oh, no, you are not leaving me with these three to help decorate cookies," Trixie protested.

"Come on, Trix," Jim grinned and continued in his best whine, "please let us help."

Both Diana and Honey giggled while Trixie rolled her eyes. Brian returned in time to catch the end of Jim's sentence. He looked questioningly at him.

"And what are we helping with?" Brian asked.

"Cookies," Honey explained. She beamed brightly at Brian. "I have an excellent idea. I'll take Brian, Mart can go with Diana, and Jim can stay here with Trixie. We'll get done in time for the party."

Brian still looked confused but basked under the bright smile that Honey was bestowing on him. "The presents are still there by the way, if anyone's interested."

After the others had left, Trixie looked hesitantly at Jim. "You don't mind being stuck with me, do you?" She blushed when he looked puzzled. "I mean, I'm not the best cookie decorator."

"But you bake the best cookies," Jim smiled reassuringly, "and there's no one else I would rather be stuck with than you."

"Oh." Trixie stood speechless, the cookie sheet in her hand threatening to fall from her fingers.

Jim winked at her and grabbed the cookie sheet. "I'll do the decorating. You just have to wow me with your cookies."

Admittedly, Trixie was nervous as Jim helped her in the kitchen. Her stomach kept fluttering every time they accidentally touched. Soon, however, their chatter turned to the missing cookies.

"You know, Jim," Trixie mused, "I'm sure they are going to turn up somewhere. There has to be an explanation."

"We'll probably find them before Christmas," Jim laughed, "but at least we'll have the new batch finished."

"You're right," Trixie chuckled. "It's not the most exciting mystery anyway. I wonder if the others are finished."

"Why don't we sample one of ours while we wait?" Jim suggested as he pulled out a chair for Trixie.

"I suppose we could," Trixie agreed with a laugh, "especially the Santas you made that look like Mr. Maypenny."

"I'm creative," Jim grinned. "I'm sure the kids will like them."

They had just finished when the rest of the Bob-Whites showed up, cookies in hand. As they started out the door, Trixie stopped.

"I need to make sure the front door is locked," she reminded them. "Go on. I'll just be a minute." She went back inside and sat the container of cookies on the table. Satisfied that the house was secured, she headed back to the kitchen, and back to an empty table.

"Oh, no!" she shouted. "Not again."

She rushed out the back door just in time to see Reddy disappearing into his doghouse. Concerned at her cry of alarm, the Bob-Whites jumped from the car to follow her. When she disappeared headfirst into Reddy's doghouse, they exchanged puzzled glances.

"Trixie?" Jim asked quietly.

Trixie turned triumphantly with a cookie container in her arms. Setting it aside, she pulled out another decidedly mangled container and grinned at her friends.

"I think I have unmasked our thief," she giggled, "and just in time to save our last batch of cookies. Who knew Reddy had a sweet tooth?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks to JO and Laura for the timely edits. It was a last minute story and they really came through for me. I can't take the credit for this idea. My six-year-old granddaughter thought up the plot all by herself. I just filled in the blanks. Merry Christmas from both of us!_


End file.
